


Can you love me enough to let us go back to  the way we were?

by you_do_not_know_me



Series: Benny Sherwood/Tom Clarke drabbles [1]
Category: Wizards vs Aliens
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Season/Series 02, all out war, episode 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_do_not_know_me/pseuds/you_do_not_know_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if being Tom's friend wasn't enough what if Benny had to do more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you love me enough to let us go back to  the way we were?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I like two pairings on this show this one and Quinn and Benny but I can only think of stories for this pair but C'est last vie.  
> Please comment

"Stop it Tom, this isn't you!" Benny pleaded. "How would you know?!" Tom sneered.   
"Because I'm your best friend." Benny replied as he walked forwards and grabbed Tom's hand.   
Tom smirked, "foolish unenchanted, this is what I should be!"  
Tom then raised his other arm but before he could do anything Benny launched himself forward and place his lips against Tom's. For a minute nothing happened then suddenly Tom placed his raised arm on the back of Benny's head and pulled the geek closer to him.   
A minute later they pulled apart breathlessly and realised they had be transported in to Tom's kitchen they smiled at each other before Tom pulled Benny in for another kiss just as his nan and dad walked in.

An hour later, after Tom's family had found out exactly what had happened on the Zarantulus, Tom walked Benny home.   
"So how long?" He asked.   
"Hm?" Benny replied.   
"How long have you liked me like that?" Tom asked.   
"About 2 years." Benny mumbled.   
"Really?"   
"Yeah."   
"why'd you never say anything?"   
"You were you and I was me and well I was pretty sure you were straight." Benny replied with a shrug.   
"Yeah and so was I until about 1hour and 10minutes ago." Tom replied as he grinned and pulled Benny in for a kiss.


End file.
